


Why sports are important?

by sportda



Category: SportsCenter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportda/pseuds/sportda





	Why sports are important?

A healthy nation is always a wealthy nation. Therefore, it is necessary to put emphasis on sports.

 

 

 

 

 

One can think of a healthy mind only in a healthy body. Both physical and mental well being are the prerequisites of great achievements in man’s life.

History shows that young men who excelled in the field in sports could prove their worth in the battlefield as valiant soldiers in later life and get the laurels of victory.

**What is sports?**  Sports is a category that covers numerous different activities. Many sports involve high degrees of physical activity (for instance, running or rugby) whilst others focus more on strategy and mental exertion (for example, chess is considered to be a sport).

Some types of sport involve playing in a team (such as football) whilst others do not (for example, running). Sports can be played for fun, or (as Olympic athletes do) at a professional level.

**Necessity of** **sports** **:** [Sportda.com](https://www.sportda.com/) Sports have their great utility.

  1. Sports are the  **sources of recreation.**  They provide relief and a sense relaxation in a life of monotony of routine marked by miseries, hardships and hurdles.
  2. They instill or  **infuse a sportive spirit**  to take up the heavy burden of life in a lighter vein and not to think of life either as a tragedy or a comedy but as the ordinary business of living.
  3. It is very essential to maintain  **health and physical fitness**.
  4. It encourages the  **growth of team-spirit**.
  5. Sports and games bring about various  **methods of diversions**.
  6. Sports help in improving the  **cognitive function of the brain.**
  7. In sports, players need to make fast calculated decisions. Hence, it infuses a person with the  **ability of decision making.**



Incorporating some sport into our lives is so important because it  **helps us to stay active**  and it  **connects us with other sport lovers**  across the world. Sports  **foster a real sense of community**  and they  **help us to achieve our personal best every time** , no matter if we are just doing them for fun as amateurs or if we are professional athletes. There are lot of sports channels all around the world is available for people to watch live matches. [Sky sports F1 Live Stream](https://www.sportda.com/sky-sports-f1-live-stream-free-watch-online/), Sky Sports Premier League, BT Sport 1, 2, 3, 4 so on.

**Outdoor games:**  Among the outdoor games football, volley, cricket, basket ball and tennis etc. are very popular all over the world. Recently, World Cup Football Games were the focal point of attention for all sports lovers.

Gold and Table Tennis are played in many parts of the world. The Olympic Games, held with an interval of 4 years, foster the sense of oneness and the true sportive spirit among nations.

**Students:**  It is argued that sports should be made compulsory right from the primary classes and form a part of educational curriculum.

Children from their start must realize the utility of sports and games. Drills and other methods of physical fitness should be introduced from the beginning by well trained teachers and coaches.

**Educational value of sports** **:** The necessity of sports is felt to be so great in life that there is ample justification for them to be introduced in the schools compulsorily.

  * Sports and games impart a  **sense of discipline, fellow-feeling and togetherness**.
  * They teach the  **value of time**  and how it is important to note how a minute, a fraction of a minute and even of second decides the fate of a young sportsman in the field of competition.
  * With proper training in sports and games, students become active, sportive, dashing, daring and adventurous  **capable of meeting the challenges in future life**.
  * Sports and games are the  **right avenues to channelize the energy**  and vitality of students and make their leisure hours worthwhile.
  * The  **spirit of competition**  is inculcated in most cases by sports and games.
  * The greatest educational value of the sports and games is to  **provide stimulation for study and for hard work**.



**Conclusion:** It is not the sound and the fury that counts but effort in the right direction to make a mark. Keeping this in view, it is high time that we spot out our sports talents and provide all necessary facilities to train them properly so as to enable them to compete with world champions with no feelings of diffidence.

 

 


End file.
